This disclosure relates to a fingerprint recognition semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing a fingerprint recognition semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-304054 describes a fingerprint recognition semiconductor device (fingerprint sensor) that is used for verifying a fingerprint. The fingerprint sensor includes a sensor element. When a user places his or her finger on a fingerprint detection region of the sensor element, the fingerprint sensor reads the fingerprint of the user.
Two examples of conventional fingerprint sensors will now be described. In the first example of a conventional fingerprint sensor, an opening is provided for an encapsulation resin, which encapsulates a sensor element. The fingerprint detection region of the sensor element is exposed to the exterior in the opening. In the second example of a conventional fingerprint sensor, a sensor element is coupled to a substrate by wire bonding, and an encapsulation resin is formed on the substrate to encapsulate the sensor element and bonding wires.
In the first example of the conventional fingerprint sensor, the fingerprint detection region of the sensor element is not protected by the encapsulation resin or the like. Thus, the fingerprint detection region easily receives physical and electrical impacts. In contrast, in the second example of the conventional fingerprint sensor, the fingerprint detection region of the sensor element is protected by the encapsulation resin. However, the encapsulation resin is set to be thick enough to sufficiently cover the bonding wires. Thus, a thick encapsulation resin exists on the fingerprint detection region. This decreases the detection sensitivity of the fingerprint sensor.